The present invention relates to a new and distinct form of Paulownia tree from the Scrophulariaceae—Figwort Family, botanically known as Paulownia, and referred to by the variety denomination Anagenesis Trifolia. This new Paulownia tree appears to be distinct from other known species in the genus Paulownia. This new Paulownia variety produces a significant increase in fiber volume making it ideal for biomass production.
Paulownia trees are native to mainland China and Southeast Asia. They are easily identified by their large semi-heart shaped leaves and clusters of cascading mauve to white flowers that appear in early spring before the trees go into leaf. Paulownia has been successfully grown in the United States for more than 100 years. However, commercial plantations have only been in existence since the late 1980s. In the Southeast United States, Paulownia often serves as substitute for pine, poplar and other local hardwoods. The Paulownia tree is relatively fast growing and therefore has the ability to regenerate after harvest, making it ideal as a renewable source for timber and fiber for biomass production. The wood is light weight yet strong and useful for plywood, furniture, veneer, oriented strand board, paper making and log homes.
Significant research and development has been carried out to improve the genus and to develop new and distinct varieties that will grow in colder growing zones yet still demonstrate fast growth and drought tolerance. The Paulownia Anagenesis Trifolia is a hybrid resulting from crossing selected offspring of Paulownia Elongata and Paulownia Fortunei with Paulownia Catalpifolia. This variety has the fast growing characteristics and drought tolerance of Paulownia Elongata, the straight growth characteristics of Paulownia Fortunei and the cold tolerance of Paulownia Catalpifolia.
The first act of asexual reproduction of the new form was accomplished in Lenox Ga. The clones of the new form are identical to the original plant in all distinguishing characteristics.